Abrielle's escape
by WestEndFan97
Summary: Abrielle is a 19 year old girl who just arrived in Paris after fleeing from Marseille. She is totally prepared for a whole new life. Does she succeed to start over or does she fail?
1. Chapter one - My escape to Paris

***Note: I do not own any of these characters except Abrielle Aimee.  
**

* * *

Chapter one – Abrielle's arrival in Paris

**Paris, 10 AM, the 15th of March 1832**

* * *

It was the 15th of March when an unknown girl arrived in Paris.  
The people of Paris stared at her as if she was a beast.  
She looked dishevelled and starved.  
She glared at everyone from underneath her eyelashes.  
Everyone moved out of her way when she approached them.  
No one wanted to help her.  
She felt misunderstood because of the way people treated her here.  
She was desperate for a friend.  
She was desperate for love.  
She was desperate for everything a happy girl has.  
She sat down on one of the few benches in the Luxembourg Gardens.  
She was deep in thought whilst staring at all the flowers surrounding her.  
'_'Look at those flowers. None of them are lonely. They all have friends.''_ She thought.  
Soon enough she was snapped back to reality as a boy sat down next to her.  
She gave the boy a glance and quickly looked down when he looked at her.  
'_'He is quite handsome_.'' She thought.  
She glanced another time at the boy as he closed his eyes.  
''Why are you looking at me?'' He all of a sudden asked.  
The girl cursed herself.  
''I was merely looking if you were okay.'' She answered.  
He opened his eyes and narrowed them.  
''You are lying.'' He said.  
She looked down at her hands.  
''But you probably did not lie on purpose.'' He suddenly said.  
She nodded silently and looked up at him when he took her hands in his.  
''Please tell me what is wrong with your life. I will try my best to help you.'' He said.  
She looked away.  
''I cannot tell you. You will be disgusted by my family just like everyone else.'' She said quietly.  
''I promise I will not be disgusted.'' the boy responded whilst laying a hand on his heart as a sign of trust.  
She looked up at him and nodded.  
''Well…it all began three years ago. I was a spoiled 16 year old teen living in Marseille. I was one of the prettiest girls in town. Every boy I passed was enchanted by my beauty. I was my father his precious little girl and I got everything I wanted. I had my own horse, my own carriage. I even had my own boat until my father started drinking. He got violent and used to hit my mother until she was bleeding heavily. He made my mother promise she would not tell anyone about it. He sold everything my mother and myself owned when there was no money left for his drinks. No one looked at me anymore. I heard all the women gossiping whenever I passed them. They used to say that my mother became a whore so my father would get money. My mother never became a whore. My mother was a victim. My father died last year as result of him drinking heavily. My mother was a mess once he died despite being abused by him all the time. My mother and I got kicked out of the house and had to live on the streets. My mother told me to go my own way. I never understood why she left me until I realised that she told me to go because she couldn't care for me. I decided to flee from Marseille so I could leave all the bad memories behind. I decided to come here..to Paris. I was hoping to start over and find new friends here, but people just look at me as if I am some kind of beast.'' She told him.  
He just looked at her.  
He felt so sorry for her.  
''I am so sorry for everything that happened to you.'' He said.

* * *

**That was the first chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	2. Chapter two - Getting to know you

***Note: I do not own any of these characters except Abrielle Aimee.  
**

* * *

**Chapter two – Getting to know you**

**Paris, 10.30 AM, the 15th of March 1832**

* * *

''What is your name, mademoiselle?'' the boy asked.  
''My name is Abrielle Aimee. I rather keep my surname to myself, if you don't mind.'' Abrielle said.  
The boy nodded.  
''You have a beautiful name, Abrielle. I guess it shall only be fair if I told you my name.'' the boy said.  
Abrielle nodded and said ''Yes, yes, it shall only be fair if you do.''.  
The boy smiles at her and said ''My name is Jean Prouvaire, but please call me Jehan. It sounds much more romantic.''.  
Abrielle smiled.  
''Nice to meet you, Jehan.'' Abrielle said as she only smiled brighter.  
''Likewise, Abrielle.'' Jehan said.  
Abrielle smiled sadly at him and said ''Thank you for being so kind to me when everybody is not nice to me at all. I am glad you listened to me.''.  
''Hey, don't be so sad. They all do not know your story. I am very sure they would be kind if they would know your story.'' Jehan told her.  
''Really? I mean, they do not seem like those kind of people. They seem more like people who would ignore me still if they knew my story.'' Abrielle said.  
Jehan gave her a crooked smile.  
''These people here are stupid bourgeoisie people. I know, you were one of them too before your father started drinking, but the ones here in Paris are worst. The bourgeoisie here do not listen to anyone. You have to meet my friends. They will understand and accept you.'' Jehan told her.  
Abrielle sighed softly.  
''And what if they do not like me?'' Abrielle asked.  
''Then they do not like you, but please know that I will always like you and be kind to you.'' Jehan said.  
Abrielle smiled at him.  
''Thank you. Jehan…Do you happen to know any good places to sleep? I would not mind to sleep outside. I have been sleeping outside for a long time so I would not mind it if I would have to sleep outside more often.'' Abrielle said.  
''I do not know any places, sorry. I do know good place where you can stay without paying.'' Jehan said.  
Abrielle looked incredibly surprised.  
''You do?'' Abrielle asked.  
Jehan nodded.  
''Yes, I do. You can stay with me. I trust you because you seem a honest girl.'' Jehan told her.  
Abrielle looked at him with tears in her eyes.  
''Really?'' Abrielle asked.  
''Really. We do not want you to sleep outside and I have a spare room anyway plus I could use some company.'' Jehan told her reassuringly.  
Abrielle hugged Jehan, to Jehan his surprise, and kissed his cheek.  
''Thank you! A thousand times thank you!'' Abrielle said as Jehan started to blush.  
''I-it is okay.'' Jehan stammered softly.  
Combeferre, Jehan his friend happened to walk by just as Abrielle kissed Jehan his cheek.  
Both Abrielle and Jehan had not noticed him walking by and jumped as Combeferre cleared his throat.  
''So…you finally have a ladyfriend, mon ami.'' Combeferre said with a smile as he pushed his glasses up his nose with one finger.  
''N-no, I-it is not what you think! This l-lady here is just a new friend of mine.'' Jehan said with a blush.  
Combeferre smiled.  
''I was merely joking, dear mon ami.'' Combeferre said as Jehan kept blushing.  
''Combeferre, meet Abrielle. Abrielle, meet Combeferre, one of my friends.'' Jehan said softly and slowly.  
''Nice to meet you, mademoiselle Abrielle.'' Combeferre said with a smile.  
''Nice to meet you too, monsieur Combeferre.'' Abrielle said and smiled back.  
''Where were you going?'' Jehan asked Combeferre.  
''I was on my way to the café. I guess you have not heard that Enjolras called a last minute meeting?'' Comebeferre asked Jehan.

* * *

**This was the second chapter! I will be placing chapter three and four soon! My apology for the late update, but I have been incredibly busy with school and many other things!**


	3. Chapter Three - Meeting the Amis

***Note: I do not own any of these characters except Abrielle Aimee.**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Meeting the Amis**

**Paris, 11.45 AM, the 15th of March 1832 **

* * *

Jehan shook his head.  
''No, I have not heard that he called a meeting. When did he even call for a meeting?'' Jehan asked.  
''Twenty minutes ago.'' replied Combeferre.  
''That would explain why I did not hear it. I was here, listening to Abrielle her story.'' Jehan said.  
''Story?'' Combeferre asked curiously.  
Abrielle and Jehan both nodded.  
''Abrielle her story is one you should hear. A lot of people are judging her.'' Jehan said.  
Combeferre looked deep in thought for a moment, but then looked at Abrielle with a gentle smile.  
''Will you join us for the meeting? You can tell me the story after the meeting, but only if you want to.'' Combeferre suggested.  
Abrielle smiled and nodded.  
''I would like that.'' Abrielle said.  
''Then it is settled. Come, Jehan and I will lead you to where we are meeting with our other friends.'' Combeferre said with a bright smile.  
Jehan stood and held his hand out to Abrielle, who took it gently and stood up with his help.  
Both Jehan and Combeferre offered an arm when Abrielle was standing.  
Abrielle accepted both arms and they started walking with Abrielle in the middle.  
Abrielle was glared at by several women whilst they were on their way to the cafe.  
Jehan and Combeferre both noticed the glares and Abrielle's discomfort and stopped walking.  
''Abrielle, please ignore those glares. They are just jealous of you.'' Jehan said comfortingly.  
''They want to be in your place between us.'' Combeferre said.  
Abrielle looked at the both of them, her full of disbelief.  
''A-are you sure?'' Abrielle stammered.  
''We are more than sure. Please trust us.'' Combeferre said.  
Abrielle nodded.  
''O-okay. I trust you.'' Abrielle said.  
They started walking again, holding Abrielle protectively in the middle, glaring at every woman who glared at Abrielle.  
They reached the cafe within 5 minutes and Combeferre held the door open as Jehan quickly pulled Abrielle inside the cafe.  
Jehan was greeted by his friends with lots of whistles and cheers.  
''Look at that! The poet has finally found himself a ladyfriend.'' Grantaire shouted as he staggered over to where Abrielle, Combeferre and Jehan were standing.  
Grantaire took Abrielle's hand and bowed mockingly over it.  
''This is the almighty Grantaire at your service, my lady.'' He said and pressed a kiss to Abrielle's hand.  
Abrielle giggled softly and curtsied.  
''Grantaire!'' Enjolras' voice boomed through the cafe.  
Abrielle immediately stepped behind Jehan, who squeezed her arm gently.  
Abrielle stood on her tiptoes and whispered in Jehan's ear ''What is this?''.  
Jehan turned to her.  
''These people are just my incredibly crazy friends. Well...actually only Bossuet and Grantaire are crazy.'' Jehan said, pointing at Bossuet, who waved at Abrielle.  
Abrielle waved shyly in return as Jehan took her hand, leading her over to the table where Courfeyrac and Marius were sitting.  
''These two are Courfeyrac and Marius. Courfeyrac likes to have more than one lady in his bed each night and Marius is the awkward one.'' Jehan told Abrielle.  
Courfeyrac took Abrielle her hand and kissed it.  
''I would not it if you would come to my bed tonight.'' He said with a wink.  
Abrielle giggled.  
''No, thank you, monsieur Courfeyrac. I do not do first dates at first sights.'' Abrielle said.  
Courfeyrac muttered something that sounded like ''First time I have been rejected.'' as Abrielle turned to Marius, who looked like he could turn into a tomato soon enough.  
''I-it is a-a g-great p-p-p-pleasure to m-meet y-you, m-m-mademoiselle.'' Marius stammered.  
Abrielle smiled gently.  
''Likewise, monsieur Marius.'' Abrielle said.  
Jehan introduced Abrielle to Bossuet, Joly and Bahorel before introducing her to Enjolras.  
''Abrielle, this is our leader, Enjolras. Enjolras, this is Abrielle. You have to listen to her story.'' Jehan said.  
Enjolras nodded kindly whilst Abrielle curtsied.  
''If you say so, mon ami. Go take a seat. I am starting soon enough.'' Enjolras said.  
Jehan led Abrielle to the table where Combeferre was already sitting.  
Enjolras started to speak once they got Grantaire silent.  
Jehan tried his best to concentrate on what Enjolras was saying, but his eyes and mind kept wandering back to Abrielle her face.  
He became lost in his thoughts, but was soon brought back to reality when Combeferre and all the other men started to cheer.  
Abrielle looked very confused by everything.  
Both Jehan and Combeferre noticed this so Combeferre started explaining everything before Jehan could even say a word.  
''We are planning a revolution. We want France to be a republique again so we will have a better future. Everyone deserves the same rights.'' Combeferre explained.  
''How are you going to make revolution this happen?'' Abrielle asked.  
''You will get to know in time, mademoiselle.'' Enjolras said.  
Enjolras had been listening to Combeferre explaining everything to Abrielle.  
Combeferre and Jehan both nodded.  
Abrielle just accepted what she knew.  
''Do you want to tell me your story now?'' Combeferre asked Abrielle.  
He was eager to get to know her story.  
Abrielle nodded.  
''Okay, I will tell you my story.'' Abrielle said.  
Abrielle started telling her story and was surrounded by all the boys once she was finished with telling it.

* * *

**This was chapter three! Chapter four will be up tomorrow or Wednesday! Please review!**


	4. Chapter Four - Helping Abrielle

***Note: I do not own any of these characters except Abrielle Aimee.**

* * *

**Chapter Four - Helping Abrielle**

**Paris, 1.00 PM, the 15th of March 1832 **

* * *

All the boys looked at her with sympathy.  
They felt sorry for this girl named Abrielle.  
Abrielle looked down at her hands with tears in her eyes.  
Jehan, who was seated next to Abrielle, took her hands in his and squeezed them softly.  
He brought one of his hands up to Abrielle her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.  
Abrielle looked up at him, the tears still clearly visible in her eyes.  
Jehan pulled her close as the boys only looked at her with more sympathy.  
Abrielle buried her face in Jehan his waistcoat as she weeped.  
Jehan rocked her gently back and forth, whispering soothing words in her ear. He looked helplessy at his friends.  
Joly stepped forward and took Combeferre his seat, who stood up as soon as Jehan pulled Abrielle close.  
Joly placed his hand gently on Abrielle her shoulder.  
Abrielle slowly raised her head at Joly his touch and turned to him as Jehan still held her close.  
''Abrielle, I am a medical student. I am willing to help you to with getting through everything if you want me to.'' Joly told her.  
Abrielle looked at Jehan who gave a nod which was barely visible to the other boys.  
''Do you accept my help?'' Joly asked softly.  
Abrielle looked at him for a while, but then nodded.  
Joly stood up and offered his hand to her.  
Abrielle took his hand, but took it back once Joly started to walk.  
''What is wrong?'' Joly asked.  
Abrielle looked at him with guilt in her eyes.  
''I..I want Jehan to come with us!'' She said.  
Joly looked at Jehan, who looked very shocked.  
''He can come along if he wants to.'' Joly said, still looking at Jehan.  
Jehan stood up.  
''Alright. I'll come with you both.'' He said as he offered his arm to Abrielle.  
Abrielle took his arm and whispered a soft ''thank you'' in his ear.  
He smiled at her and led her out of the cafe.  
''Where are we going?'' Abrielle asked Joly.  
''We are going to my house so I can put you on my list with patients.'' Joly explained.  
Abrielle nodded and took one step closer to Jehan.  
Jehan wrapped his arm hesitantly around her waist when she took a step closer.  
Abrielle looked down at his arm around her waist and lied her head on his arm.  
Jehan smiled softly when she did so.  
They quickly pulled away from each other when Joly looked back at them.  
''Here we are.'' He announced.  
Abrielle looked at Jehan with a smile whilst Joly opened the door for them.  
He let Abrielle and Jehan go in first and then stepped inside himself.  
He led them into his study which also had an examination table and all the other things he needed.  
He gestured for Abrielle and Jehan to sit on the seats in front of his desk.  
Joly walked off to get the papers whilst Jehan and Abrielle took their spots.  
Jehan squeezed her hand gently as Joly walked back into the room.  
''Sorry it took so long, I could not find the right papers.'' He said.  
Abrielle just smiled.  
Joly took his seat and started to ask Abrielle everything he needed to know.  
Abrielle always answered with yes or no.  
Joly was finished with getting Abrielle her document ready within 20 minutes.  
''Thank you for answering the questions. Do not ever hesitate to come by whenever you need someone or have a problem.'' Joly said.  
Abrielle smiled brightly and stood up.  
''I shall remember that. Thank you too, monsieur Joly.'' She said.  
''Merci, mon ami! I will see you soon.'' Jehan said as he also stood.  
Joly nodded and opened the door to his study.  
Abrielle and Jehan walked out.  
''You two can show yourselves out. No doubt we will meet again soon.'' Joly said.  
Abrielle and Jehan walked out and closed the door behind them.  
Jehan offered his arm, but Abrielle denied it and wrapped his arm around her waist instead.  
Jehan looked suprised, but kept his arm where she placed it.  
''Shall I take you home?'' Jehan asked Abrielle.  
''Yes, please. I am eager to see my new home.'' Abrielle replied.  
Jehan smiled at her and led her to his house.  
He unlocked the door and let Abrielle walk in first.  
Abrielle looked around.  
Jehan his house was small, but big enough to live in with four people if he wanted to.  
Jehan sneaked up behind Abrielle, placing both his hands on Abrielle her waist and turned her around.  
''What do you think?'' Jehan asked.

* * *

**This was chapter four! Chapter five will be up soon, I promise! Please give me your review!**


	5. Chapter Five - Settling Down

***Note: I do not own any of these characters except Abrielle Aimee.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five - Settling Down**

**Paris, 3.00 PM, the 15th of March 1832  
**

* * *

Abrielle looked up at Jehan with a bright smile.  
''I love it! It is so cosy! I think I could get used to living here!'' Abrielle said.  
Jehan smiled at her.  
''Bonne! I will check your bed on its safety first before letting you settle.'' Jehan said.  
Abrielle nodded, her bright smile still on her face and sat down in an armchair.  
Jehan walked into the spare room and checked to see if the bed was still safe enough to sleep on.  
He lied down on the bed and all of a sudden Abrielle heard a lot of noise coming from the spare room.  
''Are you alright?'' Abrielle called as she walked towards the spare room.  
Once she arrived there she saw the funniest thing she could have had imagined at that moment.  
There, on the ground in front of her, was a confused looking Jehan, lying on a mattress with the pieces of a broken bed surrounding him.  
Abrielle giggled and asked ''Are you alright?'''.  
Jehan looked up at her and smiled awkwardly.  
He answered ''Oui, I am. Merci for asking.''.  
Abrielle stiffled a laugh as she walked back out of the room.  
Jehan watched her as she walked away and stood up, scratching his head.  
He did not know what to do now.  
He could not possibly let her sleep with him in his bed, could he?  
No, he could not.  
He decided to let her sleep in his bed and he would sleep on a mattress in the living room.  
Yes, that was a much better idea.  
He walked into the living room and sat on his knees in front of Abrielle.  
''You will be spending the night in my bed and I will sleep on a mattress here in the living room.'' He told her.  
Abrielle nodded.  
''Merci. That is very kind of you, but will you be alright here? I would not mind sharing a bed with you.'' Abrielle said.  
Jehan looked at her and was silent for a moment.  
He considered her last question for a moment.  
''Non, it would be improper to share a bed since we are not married.'' Jehan answered.  
''But no one has to know we share a bed, oui?'' Abrielle answered back.  
Jehan looked away for a moment and then looked back at her.  
''I-I guess you are right.'' Jehan said.  
Abrielle smiled.  
''You nor me will be sleeping here. We will both be sleeping in your bed.'' Abrielle said.  
Jehan nodded and silently wondered if he could live with such a dominating lady.

* * *

**Sorry! It's a short chapter! I promise, next chapter will be longer!**


End file.
